


Kise can be a bit possessive too

by wakeupandshout



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Swap, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Kise, M/M, Model Kise, Swapping bodies, Wrong number, aomine and kagami are bros, kagami is an angel, kikaga is life, kise can be an ass sometimes, photographer kagami, rich kid kagami, switching coffees, they need more fics i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupandshout/pseuds/wakeupandshout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lists of my One-shot Kikaga from my old laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still think that KisexKagami needs more fanfics- and this is me trying to add. I really hope I manage to make you enjoy the read. Ugh I just love them so much!
> 
> Heads up to errors :D

 

* * *

 

“Sometimes I really hate you.” Kagami cursed himself silently.

His mouth, just like everybody stated, always open while gushing out words he wanted to keep to himself. While doing an imaginary face palm, because seriously he’s being stupid once again, he faked a cough and drank his water in three goes.

The blonde almost automatically blurted ‘ _that’s mean-ssu!’_ because why not? He often hears that whenever he’s hanging out with his friends. But this is Kagami Taiga. The one friend who always told him to ‘ _stop calling me that weird name!_ ’ or ‘ _shut up you’re too loud!_ ’

So instead of faking a cry and pouting, Kise can’t help the smirk appearing. “Only sometimes Kagamicchi?” He raised a perfectly trimmed brow. He always knew the redhead can be cute, like an untamed kitten, but this Kagami in front of him was trying to hide his reddening face by pretending he never said such _obscene_ phrase.

 _This is already obscene for Kagamicchi._ After all, the redhead, in Kise’s vocabulary, only said such sentence to those people he’s comfortable with. For example: Kuroko Tetsuya. And as much as he wanted to deny, Aomine Daiki too.

Kise was in the middle of thinking whether it’s okay to think that he can already stand next to those two when it comes to ‘the list of people Kagami Taiga refers as close friends’ when the redhead suddenly choked loud.

“Shut up.” He pouted, averting his gaze. “I said shut up.” His face even took a brighter shade of red.

“I didn’t say anything!” Kise snorted.

The model laughed louder when Kagami playfully hit his arm while complaining how annoying he was. _This is an achievement!_ He did not deny the warmth he felt when he finally saw the small changes…

 _I think it’s safe to consider that I’m more than just an acquaintance or a basketball rival,_ he sported a soft and sweet smile which caused the shocked look of the redhead though it only lasted for a second, _Kagamicchi, after all, knows how to hide his real self to those who aren’t close to him._

“You’re breaking my heart.” Because he’s evil and he wanted to torture the redhead by embarrassing him more, he wanted to do this a long time ago. Kuroko and Aomine always tried to make the redhead mad and scared just to see the different reactions. “After I agreed to play one-on-one with you Kagamicchi? Now you’re going to tell me you ‘hate’ me?”

“I never forced you, you idiot!” Kagami denied.

 _Just like an untamed kitten. Touch them and they’ll go defensive, in a very nasty yet cute way!_ Kise was starting to wonder whether he has a sadistic tendency. He thought he’s a masochist for taking and even enjoying all the beatings his former captain did to him. _It’s Kagamicchi’s fault._

Now he knew why other people tend to rub the redhead’s nerves often. And he wished he can stop himself. _I’ll welcome myself to their annoy Kagami Taiga club, the club where Kuroko and Aomine are presidents._

Speaking of Aomine, the model was thankful that he was too busy hunting down every magazine stalls of Tokyo to get that limited edition of his favorite gravure model. And then with a sudden realization, like a light bulb appearing on top of his head, he felt pathetic.

 _The only way to get closer to Kagamicchi is by playing with him—for pete’s sake—just an afternoon of ONE-ON-ONE!_ The other boy is a basketball idiot and everybody knows that! He felt stupid now.

 _It’s not like that,_ he thought, _it’s just that I never felt the need to get closer to him before. Only since that day._

The day when Seirin won the Winter Cup last December, the day when the redhead stood his grounds against his middle school basketball captain. And the day that the same guy managed to prove that even someone who’s not a Miracle can make the great Akashi Seijuro cry.

“Ah-huh.” Kise tried to mimic a Kurokocchi-expression. “You did not force me.”

“Well I didn’t!” Kagami puffed an air proudly, crossing his arms.

“Well let me remind you Kagamicchi,” He fetched his phone and opened their recent conversation, “Hey Kise! Wanna go one-on-one tomorrow? I’m bored, I really wanna play.”

“That’s not forcing at all stupid.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“And to continue,” Kise raised his index finger to shush Kagami, “I’ll tread you to lunch and snacks—and I’ll accompany you when you go shopping.”

Kagami tried to babble nonsense but he knew he’s going to lose. Kise is a sneaky bastard. He knew that since day one.

Kise snorted at the hilarity, for the first time since agreeing to the redhead, the messaged sank in. “Shopping? Really?! You’re so desperate Kagamicchi!”

“I am not at all!”

The blonde admitted that he deserved the punch. _But it’s worth it!_ The blonde found out another hobby and he’ll enjoy it as much as he can. “That shopping date—“

Kagami’s fist collided with his cheeks, though not that hard, for the second time. And just like the first, he knew it was his fault.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I like Kagamicchi.” He said to himself rather than the boy sitting in front of him sipping vanilla milk shake.

“You only realized that now Kise-kun?” Kuroko didn’t even raise an eyebrow and continued sipping.

“Kurokocchi!” He whined. Like the smaller boy said, _why did he not realize it sooner?_

After months of playing one-on-ones, which became more often ever since Kagami’s number one picked when it comes to playing basketball with, suddenly found a girlfriend, Kise Ryota finally admitted that he does like the redhead.

_And I like him since when?!_

“And since you’re dressed up in that outfit, I’m guessing you’re having another one-on-one with Kagami-kun?” Kuroko stopped drinking and examined him.

“I thought so too.” Kise pouted.

“Ah.” And with that, Kuroko understood. “Aomine-kun broke up with his girlfriend. That’s his fourth this summer break by the way.”

“I know that. And that just—“

“Pissed you off and made you realize you’re in love with my partner?” Kuroko’s lips stretched into a small smile. “Because Aomine-kun—“

“Stole Kagamicchi away from me—he even promised to go shopping this afternoon!” Another set of whining.

“If he promised you that, he’ll do it Kise-kun.” The smaller boy cheered him up, in Kurokocchi-way.

“Isn’t he mad at Aominecchi?” The blonde puffed. “I mean, it’s been months since he left _my_ Kagamicchi all alone and now that he’s not busy chasing girls, he wanted to take all his time back.” He pouted even harder, playing with the meatballs on his spaghetti.

Kuroko _almost_ snorted at the way his friend addressed his partner with the possessive pronoun ‘ _my’,_ though he himself wanted to smack Aomine for being an asshole in his own way.

“He’s not mad.” Kuroko addressed the model’s question. “You know Kagami-kun.”

“Well I am!” Because even though they bonded during summer break and even exchanged emails more than once in a day, and he managed to sleep over at the redhead’s huge apartment and ate meals together—there’s this dreadful feeling inside that always reminds him saying _you’re just a replacement for the time being._

Kise hated to feel shit because he knew how important the redhead is to Aomine, he does care about him and knew more than anyone else or maybe as much as Kuroko knows that Aomine’s role to Kagami’s life is as important as well. _Still,_ _I can’t help feeling jealous!_

“This is a nightmare!” Kise wanted to cry in frustration. “Is he even straight?”

“As far as I know, he is Kise-kun.” Kuroko said a matter of fact. “And he loves Kagami-kun the way I love him. And I can assure you that it’s not romantic, but it’s more than friendship Kise-kun.”

“What?!” The blonde flinched. “Not you too Kurokocchi!”

“Calm down Kise-kun.” He sighed. “I said it’s not romantic.”

“Not romantic?” He narrowed his eyes, still doubting Kuroko.

“Not romantic.” The boy deadpanned. “Aomine’s as possessive as you though.”

“Huh?”

“Well I myself felt a bit left behind when you and Kagami-kun hanged out more than we used to be—“

“But you’ll hang out more since class will start again soon Kurokocchi…”

With another deep sigh, Kuroko explained once again that it’s not what the blonde think it was. “For me I don’t really want to occupy my friend’s time. As long as he’s enjoying himself—but Aomine-kun’s a bit different.”

“As long as he found another girl-ssu.”

“I doubt that.” Kuroko snorted, which is rare. Kuroko Tetsuya never snorts!

“What do you mean by that Kurokocchi?”

“Momoi told me that she reprimanded Aomine for not practicing—and that ended up to her telling him about your weekly one-on-ones.”

Kise’s eyes were as round as saucers. “Wait—is that the reason why he’s single once again…don’t tell me—“

And the blonde gasped. “Are you sure he’s straight?!”

“He is Kise-kun.” But there’s a doubt in the smaller boy’s tone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stupid Kagamicchi!” He ended the call.

After spending his afternoon with Kuroko and complaining all his worries, he waited until the redhead called him. Kagami promised to accompany him while shopping today.

But it’s already four in the afternoon and he hasn’t received any emails at all. With a deep sigh, he called the boy himself.

“Kise? Hey!” Kagami answered after three rings. He’s a bit breathless. “Sorry, just finished playing basketball.”

“Right.” Kise answered seriously. _As if I didn’t know that._

“Hey what’s wrong?” There was a tinge of concern in the redhead’s tone. That warmth the blonde’s heart. “Are you okay?”

“Kagamicchi,” He decided to not answer that question. He’s not okay! “Are you still going to accompany me today?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I—“

“Because it’s already four—“ Kise heard a ‘ _hey Bakagami! Are you too tired to go for another round? Scared to lose once again?’_ in the background and gripped his phone tighter.

Kagami answered Aomine and telling him he’s not scared. The model rolled his eyes, _of course he’ll eat the bait!_ and shouted in annoyance “Stupid Kagamicchi!” before hanging up.

His phone vibrated. There were four missed calls from the redhead in the span of ten minutes. He dared not to answer. He’s too annoyed right now, if he talks to Kagami, _I’m afraid I’ll shout at you and tell you stupid things._

Kuroko was long gone, but he decided to stay inside Majis, ordering orange juice from time to time while waiting for the redhead. _But I guess it’s time to leave. No point waiting since Kagamicchi’s going to spend his whole evening with Aominecchi._ He though bitterly.

Kise passed two blocks still feeling frustrated about everything else. But he kept a slow pace, hoping, just for a bit, that maybe Kagami will run after him. Pull him in a tight hug and apologize.

But those things happen only in the movies and mangas. This is neither a rom-com nor a shoujo manga! He then promised himself that the moment he passed that road sign, he’ll just go home and contemplate how things will work through.

 _I’m going to get Kagamicchi back straight or not!_ Funny, he never even asked Kuroko if the redhead is capable of having a romantic relationship with a boy, in fact he was more worried about Aomine’s preferences. Aomine Daiki, after all, is a big threat for him.

 _He’s mine._ He said so, and Kise Ryota is a very competitive teenage boy who loves showing off. Plus, he never gives up until he wins.

Between thinking whether Kagami prefers the aggressive type or the subtle type, _he does seem dense a lot,_ Kise failed to notice that someone’s been calling him.

“Kise wait!” The voice from behind said. “Oi wait up!”

 _Wait is that Kagamicchi?_ He stopped and tilted his head at the approaching redhead. _And why is he running?_

 _I’m a hopeless romantic. And I’m losing my mind._ He chuckled to himself. _There’s no way Kagamicchi’s running towards me. Oh! He’s sweating a lot. Did he just run—_ Kise groaned inside. He just found out that he likes the redhead a few hours ago and now he’s entertaining thoughts that can match rom-com movies.

“You idiot!” Kagami hit him. And he did it hard.

“Ouch Kagamicchi! That…hurts?” That sounded more of a question than a protest.

“You’re fault dumbass. I was trying to call you but you never answered.” Kagami panted, catching his breath. “It’s a good thing Kuroko mentioned that you guys went to eat at Majis.”

“Ahm, I felt that.” Kise blinked once.

“Huh?”

“Your punch Kagamicchi.” He pointed his head.

“Are we on the same page?” Kagami took a step back and examined him. “Are you okay?” His voice was gently. _Soothing._

“No—I think I’m dreaming?”

“Hey are you really okay?”

“Kagamicchi are you real?” He asked. When he received a painful pinch on the cheeks and two flicks on his forehead, he figured that rom-com and shoujo manga can happen in real life too.

 _Kagamicchi ran all the way just to be here…_ And deep inside he was shouting in excitement, like his heart is going to burst from happiness.

After a minute of silence, Kagami grabbed his arm and directed him back to Majis.

With his heart beating so fast and a small smile creeping up on his face, he let a long sigh of relief. _Kagamicchi is here._ And that’s what matters.

“We’re going back to Majis. Let me eat first—then we’ll go shopping.” Kagami said, keeping his face ahead. Kise saw the tip of his ears red and his smile got wider.

_Subtle or aggressive?_

But he’s feeling good right now so he shook the redhead’s hold off his elbow and slid his fingers at Kagami’s. The other boy paused for a few seconds, still keeping his face hidden, before continuing his pace.

“Stupid.” Kagami whispered shyly, squeezing the blonde’s hand tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

When it comes to basketball, Kise Ryota is a show-off. Scratch that, he is a show-off at everything he does. _Why not?_ He’s good looking, he’s a model, he plays basketball, and he has a fucking gorgeous boyfriend.

And since they were officially dating since two weeks ago, Kise wanted to show the world how lucky he was. And he’ll start with his friends.

He’s a sneaky bastard, Kagami always commented. _I wonder what kind of reaction Aominecchi will show._ He laughed to himself which earned him a worried look from his teammates.

“Focus…” He chanted.

After their practice game with Touo, even though they lost, Kise felt victorious. Kagami was waiting for him, they’re going to play one-on-one and he’ll stay for the night—

“Oh Aominecchi wait!” He hurried to the taller boy.

“What is it Kise? Your voice is annoying.” He said nonchalantly.

“I wan’t to show you something.” The model beamed.

“Hurry up Aomine, we’re going.” Wakamatsu called for him but he just made a shoving motion with his fingers, of course irritating the Touo’s captain even more.

“What’s so important that—“ He stopped talking the moment he saw a picture of Kagami and Kise together. The redhead was sleeping while Kise kissed his cheeks and doing a peace sign, winking at the camera. They are clearly in the redhead’s bedroom. Kagami was wrapped in his red comforter while Kise’s not even wearing a shirt! And is that a kiss mark?

“I just want you to know.” He smiled and hid his phone once again.

Kise waited for his friend’s reaction but it didn’t come. Aomine just clicked his tongue and headed outside the gym. _That’s odd._ He thought. _But maybe not?_ Kuroko did mention not to worry since Aomine’s straight as a wooden ruler.

After getting out of shower, he checked his phone once again. There are two unread emails. One was from Kagami and the other was from Aomine.

He opted to open Kagami’s first and replied a quick _‘I’ll be there soon Taigacchi!’_

He wasn’t expecting Aomine’s email but it made him smile. **_“Take care of him or I’ll kill you if you made him cry.”_**

“So he cares after all.” He chuckled to himself. **“I will and I won’t.”**

 

* * *

 

 

**Omake:**

 

“Oww!” Kagami groaned. “Kise Stop!”

“Call me Ryota, _Taigacchi_.” He purred. When the redhead didn’t, he bit his neck harder.

The redhead panted and arched his back. “Shut it— _nngh_!”

“ _Oh_ , playing hard to get.” The blonde smirked and tickled the redhead’s side. After a few rounds of laughter, kicking and punching from the redhead, Kise managed to calm the redhead down by licking his earlobe.

“ _W-wait Kise_! Ouch! Oww!”

“What _now_?” He whined, not stopping at all. “I’m not even doing anything—“

“Your earing stupid.” Kagami protested. “My hair—ouch don’t pull my hair!”

“Shit!” Kise tried to disentangle his earring from Kagami’s hair but the redhead was elbowing him. “Oww, stop that Taigacchi—“

 

**Omake II:**

“Something red and something blue.” Kagami said. “Something borrowed and something new.”

Kise was not buying it though. He’s still feeling a lot grumpy. Within a few hours, they’re going to get married and why is Kagami wearing those things again?

“It’s tradition.” The redhead stood his ground.

“Something red is—Aominecchi’s jordans.” Kise raised a brow.

“They’re mine since he gave them to me.” Kagami pouted.

“Somethng blue is—Kurokocchi’s handkerchief. Something borrowed is—Aominecchi’s tie.” Kise’s voice was accusing. “And something new was given as a gift by Ao—“

Kagami’s lips met his. “Shut up Ryota. I’m marrying you.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “You can’t just kiss me whenever you wanted me to shut up Taigacchi!”

“I just did.”

“Then give me another.” Kise smirked. He was just messing with the redhead, he knew there’s nothing to worry about. They’ve experienced a lot of fights and even separated for one fucking year! But they managed to fix everything up. He just loves seeing the redhead prove his love for him. “Kise Taiga.”

“That sounded dumb.” Kagami sighed in defeat.

“But you still like it.” Kise chuckled.

“Yeah, I still like it.”

 

END

* * *

 


	2. Pretend Boyfriends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pretend-Boyfriends AU no one asked for (Or at least Kagami asking Kise a great favor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been gone for too long. I'm so sorry, there's no excuse guys. I went to art school! And I've been busy lately. But when I went back to my hometown (for a few weeks I don't have any internet connection), thus making me open all the old folders here in my laptop. There are tons of oneshot Kikaga and Aokaga. So I think I am going to publish them one by one.
> 
> Warning! Errors and Unedited. 
> 
> Let's spread Kikaga

000

“I’ll do what now?” Kise asked. “Can you repeat that again Kagamicchi? I think I heard something different.” He added as he blinked in confusion.

“I told you twice already Kise.” Kagami groaned as he felt the heat rising in his face. He can bet with anything he got that his face is as red as Akashi’s hair right now.

“Well, can you tell me for the third time?” The blonde responded because in all honesty, it’s either he just heard his fantasy coming true or he’s probably sleeping right now.

“D-date me. I mean, be my b-boyfriend for at least two weeks…” The way the redhead said it increased the possibility for a third option to Kise, it’s a fucking joke.

“Are you trying to joke around Kagamicchi?” He narrowed his eyes and placed his knuckles on either side of his hips. The blonde looked like a mother reprimanding her child for doing something bad. 

“No!” Kagami almost shouted. “No. I kid you not Kise.” He said as he cleared his throat and averted his eyes.   
Bad idea Kise Ryouta. He told himself. Run before it’s too late.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” The redhead sighed and covered his face. “Damn this is so embarrassing.”

“Why?” Kise cursed himself deep inside because Kagami already gave him the option to let whatever is happening go but he’s as nosy as ever. Besides, this is his long time crush asking him to be his boyfriend, why not ask what’s happening. 

“It’s… well my grandparents in Okinawa. They contacted me recently and they’d been nagging me about future marriage because they want to see me with the love of my life before they…ugh leave Earth?” Kagami immediately knocked on wood after that.

“Okinawa?” The model should be asking important question right now.

“Yeah, that’s where I was born. Also my dad’s hometown, basically before we lived in America that is.” The taller boy explained. 

“Oh, I’ve never been there.”

“Great?” Kagami said but his tone suggested that he’s definitely asking whether Kise agreed or not. “If you, you know agree to be my pretend boyfriend, we can stay at our old house for two weeks…”

“Hmnn.”

“Don’t worry about the house. It’s big and my old folks got private beach and it’s free…plus the food’s amazing…” He waited after rambling about subtly telling someone ‘My grandparents are rich and they own a goddamn resort and villa in one of the most beautiful places here in Japan.

“Oh shut it Kagamicchi.” Kise rolled his eyes. “I know you’re rich, I’ve seen your apartment and you’re food budget already.”  
“I’m not rich.” Kagami blushed deeply. “It’s my grandparents who are rich. Not me.”

“Says all the rich heirs trying to be humble.” The older boy chuckled. 

“Shut up.” Kagami gritted his teeth. 

“Why me?” He asked.

“I tried asking Kuroko but he said he’s going on a vacation with his parents this summer break.” Kagami raised his pinky as he counted the people he asked one by one. “Midorima blatantly refused telling me he’s already dating Takao, though Takao liked the idea when he heard about free lodgings though. Murasakibara was too lazy to meet me. My brother was going to America and will be back a day before school starts again. And Akashi…”

“You asked Akashicchi?” Kise’s eyes widened.

“Yes through phone. And he told me it’ll be a great idea and he’s sure his dad will be delighted as his family can even benefit from our partnership.” The redhead shook his head, cringing at the idea.

“Wait!” Kise pouted. “You’re asking me as if I’m your last option Kagamicchi.”

“Not really.” Kagami shrugged. “If you refuse there’ll be Aomine. And some of my Kouhais.”

Why would he refuse right? His brain went berserk at the thought of Kagamicchi will be my boyfriend and wasn’t able to think of other outcomes, especially negative ones in which he’ll end up bawling his eyes out for crying with a shattered and slaughtered heart. “Aominecchi will definitely say yes.”

“Really?” He looked delighted in which worsened Kise’s mood.

“On second thoughts, I think Aominecchi will hate the idea.” He lied. “This summer break, he told me he wanted to do nothing but to sleep.”

“Well if you can’t, then I’ll try asking him. I can bribe him with foods and free lodgings. Plus, I have my own basketball court my grandpa built at the back of the villa—“

“I can!” To hell with being heartbroken after two weeks. The blonde was sure he’ll never have his chance with the redhead anyway, so why not grab the opportunity of being with him even if it’s just two weeks. 

“Yes!” Kagami almost jumped. “Thanks! Okay, I’ll meet you the day after tomorrow.”  
\---

“I’m doomed.” Kise said to himself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm going back to Stupid markings (even though that fic breaks my heart) and also my Miyusawa Superhero-AU (Shameless plug) Check them out guys! Thank you  
> I hope you enjoy the read. 'Cause I am finally back!


	3. I took your coffee accidentally and now you want me to pay you double AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise learned that reading the name written on the papercup of the coffee that he ordered is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I've really wrote a lot about two or three years ago? And now I don't even know how to write a paragraph (just kidding). I was just busy with art school lately.

000

“Ugh!” The blonde almost gagged. “What the…I did not order this?” He glared at the disposable coffee cup as if criticizing it. 

“Kagami.” A redhead stranger crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the still shock and whining man which made his heart skip a bit. 

“Sorry what?” If he’s not too busy trying to figure out how a hot chocolate magically taste like an Americano, he would’ve already flirted with the redhead. By the looks of it, the man is probably as tall or maybe an inch taller than him. 

He took his time eating him up from head to toe which frustrated the stranger more. He was wearing a black suit jacket over his plain maroon tees tucked under faded denim jeans. His high cut red chucks were covered with dried mud and both laces were tied halfway. What a weird combination.

His sense of fashion is way too ordinary compared to the blonde himself, but the way he wore it, a suit jacket with jeans and a dirty chucks, can make every guy want to imitate his style. He never knew this combination looks good. But the man pulled it!

“Kagami.” The man repeated. 

“Is that your name?” Kise chuckled before lowering his tone. “Are you trying to flirt with me?” He raised an eyebrow, placed the disposable cup on top of the empty table beside them, and narrowed his eyes. “With a hottie like you, I don’t mind…”

The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took a deep breath as if he was talking for more than an hour to a four year old boy who won’t even listen to him. “For the record,” he ran his fingers to his messy locks, “I don’t flirt with strangers who steal someone’s drink. And if that’s your way of getting free coffee mister, then I’ll apologize in advance but I do need my daily dosage of coffee.”

“Huh?”

“Pay up.” Kagami waited. 

“What?” 

“Look at the name written stupid.” 

In his dread, the blonde blushed as he saw the name written. This is so embarrassing! But he is Kise Ryouta, Japan’s top male model of this generation; he can flip the table around. “Sorry about that. I’m Kise Ryouta.” He introduced himself with his infamous smile, thinking that if this stupidly handsome and rude redhead hears his name, he’d probably feel as embarrass as he is right now.

Boy was he wrong. The man, who is Kagami in accordance to the name written on the disposable cup, just raised an eyebrow. “Keep it. You’re wasting my time.”

“Wait!” He felt offended. “You don’t know me?”

“Should I?” Kagami stopped and asked sarcastically.

“Well you should!” Kise whined like a child. Thank god the café is still empty during this time or else he’ll be trending once again, and this time with the most ridiculous headline. ‘Model Kise Ryouta: can’t even pay for his own coffee.’ 

“These people do, but not me Kise Ryouta.” Kagami raised his hand in goodbye motion and rolled his eyes as he exit the café.

 

000

 

“What’s wrong Ki-chan?” His make-up artist frowned at him. “Please stop doing that or I won’t be able to do my work properly. Your shooting is about to start within twenty minutes.”

“Sorry Momoicchi.” He pouted. “Bad morning.”

“You can tell me about it if it’s bothering you too much.” Momoi added. 

“I accidentally took someone’s drink this morning.” Kise groaned. “It was so embarrassing!”

“Really?” Momoi was fixing his hair now.

“I even accused the man that he was flirting with me!”

“Don’t do that you’ll ruin your make-up!” She slapped his hands away from his face.

“Sorry.”

Fearing that the model will cry, Momoi changed the topic. “Speaking of, Tetsu-kun said that he’s not your photographer today.”

“What?!”

“Calm down Ki-chan or I’ll end up burning your ears.” The girl sighed.

“But no one took my pictures other than Kurokocchi or Aominecchi!”

“Tetsu-kun will be here.” Momoi explained. “He’ll supervise the newbie.”

“That’s not part of the contract. I’ll go talk to my manager—“

“The newbie’s kind of…” She trailed off, trying to look for an appropriate word. “Connected with the owner of the magazine and publishing company.”

“Tsk!” Is all the model can say. “He won’t last in this industry if he’s using dirty tactics to get on top.”

“Don’t worry. I heard he studied abroad.” Momoi winked at him. “And he’s Dai-chan’s type too! Which means…”

“He’s my type as well.” Kise smirked. “Okay, this might be fun after all.”

000

 

Kise would’ve run. He would’ve dashed as fast as he can the moment he saw who Kuroko and Aomine (who was supposed to be in Hokkaido taking Haizaki’s pictures for the winter theme) were talking to. The moment he saw the black-tipped and dark red locks from a distance, his stomach dropped and he half gasped half shouted.

“Ah, Kise-kun good afternoon.” Kuroko bowed in greetings. His two other companion followed the shortest boy’s gaze.Aomine just shrugged his shoulder and turned his attention back to the redhead who smirked at him mischievously before talking to Aomine once again.

“This is not happening.” The blonde wondered what he did to offend god and put him in a situation like this. 

“This is Kagami Taiga-san.” Kuroko introduced his photographer for the day. “He’ll be the one in charge.”

“G-good afternoon.” He bowed. “Kagami-k-kun.”

“Just Kagami.” He smirked that playful grin once again which earned him an angry glare from Aomine and woke the sleeping butterflies in his stomach. “Kagami.” He repeated. Aomine elbowed the redhead instantly and monopolized his attention once more.

“Kise-kun we’ll be starting in five minutes. Please relax okay?” Kuroko said in a tone that states ‘I can feel something’s terribly going on inside your head right now’ while reassuring him with a soft smile. “Kagami-kun majored in Architecture and had taken some…photography classes along the way. I think.”

“Architecture?” Kise wanted to ask more but remembered Momoi’s words before. Right, connections.

“So Kagami.” Aomine intentionally said loudly. “After the shoot, want to grab coffee? My treat.”

Kise took a risk of glimpse towards the redhead who was in the middle of setting his camera. “Are you trying to flirt Aho?” He narrowed his eyes as he adjusted the device. “Okay I give up.” He gave the camera to Aomine who chuckled as he pouted.

“I’m not flirting.” The taller man denied. “Man, why the hell are you taking his picture when it was so clear you can only take a shot luckily.”

“Blame my old man not me.” He answered nonchalantly.

“So coffee?”

“You’re not really going to let it pass are you?” 

“Nope.” Aomine shook his head.

“Too bad…” The redhead took an exaggerated inhale. “I don’t really flirt with someone who bribes me coffee.” He caught Kise staring at him and winked. “But—if you try stealing my coffee, I might consider.”

And that is how Kise ruined his make-up and clothes. “Kise-kun are you okay? Please call Momoi-san in here.” He asked the other crew on set.

The blonde tried telling his friend that he is but he can feel the water wanting to resurface from his throat, some already escaped in his nose which is painful, and he can’t even stop coughing. If I’m going to die while this redhead is laughing his ass off, I’m going to hunt him for the rest of his life. 

 

000

 

By the end, it was Kuroko who took the needed shots. Kagami was just watching, trying to convince himself that he can take decent pictures. Though the redhead also showed interest towards the other annoying photographer, he did not fail to check Kise out.

From head to toe, the way the blonde did just this morning. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to tell your dad this isn’t for you.” Kuroko said.

“Nah, we both know it’s not my area.” He answered. “Besides, he’s just letting me try all the different works in his companies.”

“Must’ve been plenty.” Kise interfered. He really had enough looking at the boy who clearly showed interest during the photo shoot and now he was letting the tanned man touch him as if it was nothing. Besides, they all know Aomine’s type is his type too. “So Kagamicchi…”

“Oh dear.” Kuroko shook his head. “This is trouble.”

“Come on Kagami—let’s go.” Aomine snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come!


	4. Texting the wrong number-AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun rereading this one

**  
Taiga was in the middle of his history class when his phone vibrated. That’s odd, he thought. Usually his dad calls him once a week, every Saturday afternoon to be exact. His brother is one of those lazy bums who prefer calling than typing, so it means that the sender of the message is neither his dad nor his brother.

He took a quick glance at his professor, fetched his phone from his pocket and opened it while hidden under his desk. An unknown number welcomed him.  
It must be from my roommate? 

It’s been just a week since he started college. It’s not that he’s anti-social or allergic to the public. The fact that he’s been talking to only two people for past few days aside from his dad and brother who are continents and oceans away from him is because he’s a returnee. 

11:13 am (unkown)  
Rude 2 say ‘GO DIE’-ssu!!! 

The redhead blinked more than once. Trying to figure out how in the world this happened was quite impossible. His roommate, Kuroko Tetsuya, is the politest man he knew that existed. He even bet that the younger lad will never speak informally. 

I guess there’s more than meets the eye. He rolled his eyes and gave credit to his roommate. 

Still, receiving this kind of text from the other boy is odd. It’s either he’s drunk in the middle of the day or he got dual personality. Option three, or the ‘maybe someone texted me accidentally’, was hidden at the back of his mind. 

Before he can formulate a good comeback or ask whether he said that to Kuroko this morning before the other sets off for his class—Kagami’s not a morning person thank you very much and he can be pretty much grumpy—his phone vibrated once again.

11:15 am (unknown)  
I know u’re gud at studyin’ but u’re 2 mean-ssu.  
I hope u wont find ur lucky item 4 tomrrow!!!

11:15 am (unknown)  
Okay sorry!!! I don’t really mean it-ssu! 

11:16 am (unknown)  
Talk to me  
Class is sooooooo boring

11:16 am (unknown)  
Hey-sssu!!! Midorimacchi!!!

11: 17am (unknown)  
Midorimacchi?

11:18 am (me)  
R u drunk or something?

11:18 am (me)  
Dude ur startin’ to creep me out

11:20 am (unknown)  
Crap! You’re not Midorimacchi?

11:21 am (unknown)  
Oh shit! He texted me that yesterday

11:21 am (unknown)  
And I only replied 2day.  
But I changed my phone this morning.

 

11:21 am (unknown)  
If u’re not him, then who r u?

11:22 am (unknown)  
I’m Kise btw

11:25 am (me)  
U already know u texted the wrong numbr…  
Y are u still doing it?

11:26 am (me)  
Already told u duh.  
I’m bored. 

11:28 am (unknown)  
Uhmm

11:29 am (unknown)  
Wats ur name-ssu?  
I don’t know why I hv bio—

11:30 (unknown)  
Why do I have bio?  
I’m majoring in theater arts!

11:31 am (me)  
U’re too noisy.  
And I can’t even hear u.

 

Time flies too fast. When Kagami looked around, everyone’s packing their things already. Well, what’s the danger of telling this Kise his name anyway? The probability of meeting in person is one in a million.

11:45 am (me)  
Kagami

11:54 am (unknown)  
Is that ur name-ssu?

11:56 am (me)  
Nope, it’s my pet’s name.

11:57 am (unknown)  
Haha very funny…

11:57 am (unknown)  
Nice to meet you kagami-kun!

*ADD NEW CONTACT: KISE*  
*YES*


	5. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got into an argument and the next time they woke up, they were not in their right bodies. Or the AU where Kagami and Kise swapped bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing a sequel of this AU some time soon, probably after my final exam

000

 

Kagami Taiga woke up earlier than necessary. Groaning in frustration when he remembered that today is a Saturday, he tried to sleep by covering his face with his pillow, but something’s not right. 

Pushing the negative feeling away, he concentrated on his breathing. Inhale while counting one to three, then exhale slowly… he willed himself to relax.

Last night he argued with his three-month boyfriend Kise Ryouta. The redhead cannot understand why the blonde suddenly snapped at him. As far as he can remember, they were talking about basketball or at least he was telling Kise a story about what happened in the street court…

And then the blonde just told him to “Shut the hell up Kagamicchi! I don’t want to hear you talk about basketball in front of me ever again!”

If his boyfriend omitted the word ‘basketball’ and replaced it with anything else, Kagami was one hundred percent sure that he would ask the blonde what’s wrong. Hell, he’ll even apologize and probably cook Kise’s favorite meal for the rest of the weekend until he’s back to his cheerful self again. 

But Kise Ryouta didn’t. 

He fucking said ‘I don’t want to hear you talk about basketball in front of me ever again!’ and had the guts to look offended.

Kise even used his fingers to put a blatant sarcastic quotation effect when he mentioned basketball while looking at him accusingly as if telling the redhead that it was his fault.   
No one talks to Kagami like that when it comes to basketball.

When the basketball idiot finally found his voice after his initial shock, he returned the glare twice as hard and even raised his middle finger to his boyfriend. 

“What did you just say?!”

“You’re an idiot Kagamicchi but not deaf.” Kise crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. The blonde was never afraid of his boyfriend. In fact, he knew that they both know who is the scarier one…and it is him. 

Kagami Taiga may often sound and look menacing but inside he’s a smoothie, a big ball of fluff with a lot of emotional baggage. On the other hand, Kise looks cheerful and annoyingly friendly but he’s the total opposite of the redhead. The blonde can be as intimidating and scary like Akashi when he’s serious and mad. 

And he’s mad right now.

“Do that again and I’ll cut your fingers.” The blonde narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kagami’s middle fingers. Another factor that boosted Kise’s superiority is that he is older.   
Not by year, just a month and a few days, but that’s enough.

Unfair for the redhead but useful for the blonde. 

The redhead paled for a few seconds and took a step back, not really giving Kise the chance to prove that he can indeed do it. 

“What the hell Kise?!” Kagami shouted. 

“Why don’t you lock yourself at your stupidly big home and reflect!” Kise stand his ground. If there’s one thing they share in characteristics, it’s being stubborn.   
“You know what? I’ll do that!” Kagami pivoted and started heading to the street court.

“You are not!” Kise grabbed him harshly. “That’s not the way to your house!”

“No. But I’m going to the street court and do as you say. Reflect about how stupid you are!” He tried to shake Kise’s hold but failed. “Let go of me Kise.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Ten minutes later, Kagami was standing in front of the empty street court but decided to just head home. Playing basketball for the time being was emotionally exhausting. 

At least he didn’t open up the idea of breaking up. They both sighed in frustration.

 

And that was Kagami’s current source of negative mood early in the morning. Instead of checking his phone if the blonde emailed him or something, usually it was Kise who apologized first, he buried his face and whole body to his comforter. 

Which is odd. And he sniffed once again, deeper this time.

His comforter doesn’t smell like lavender. Kise is the one who always smell like lavender. Slowly, he opened his eyes. When did I put those pictures? He was referring to the dozens of Polaroid shots of himself pinned on his cabinet’s door.

Since when did I have a wooden cabinet? He scrunched his eyebrow as he stared at the furniture. Am I still dreaming? He brushed his hair up and was frozen…  
My hair is smoother and longer…

He was in the middle of processing what’s happening around him when his index finger touched a metallic object—earings?

Since when?

Feeling confused, he pinched his cheek once, then twice—ouch!

He bolted up as fast as he could, knocking his toe’s pinky on his side table along the way, now he was really sure he’s not dreaming. He knew this room. He’s been here twice before.

Opening the bathroom door to check his reflection, he probably woke the whole neighborhood at the sound of his loud screech. With eyes big as plates, he touched his face, pinching along the way, and then screamed once again. 

Kagami’s feeling conflicted. Is he going to scream and cry because he looks like Kise Ryouta, his fucking boyfriend, or is he going to scream and cry because he can’t believe he can produce such an awful sound?

Before figuring out what’s going on, everything turned black after another quick glimpse at the mirror.

 

000

 

After twenty three missed calls, Kise was able to contact his redhead. He promised to himself that after trying for twenty five times, he’ll go to Kagami’s—no—his house. 

He doesn’t know what is going on but he was able to comprehend that he is inside Kagami’s body right now. Well it took him two hours of panicking and punching his arms just to make sure that he’s not sleeping or hallucinating.

Trying to calm down is not that easy but he had to. Once he did that, he went back to the redhead’s room and grabbed Kagami’s phone and dialed his own number. 

Growling at the five unopened messages at Kagami’s inbox, he was tempted to delete Aomine’s number, but willed himself to call his boyfriend first and make sure that the redhead was inside his body. 

I’ll deal with the Aominecchi-issue later.

After five missed calls, he waited for two more minutes before redialing. “Really? Kagamicchi replied to him more than he did to me?!” The pang of jealousy increased inside his chest. “And what’s this?!”

Kise almost threw the redhead’s phone when he read Aomine’s message: *–one-on-one tomorrow taiga?-*

“Taiga?!” He took five deep breaths. There are things he needed to deal with first. “Stupid Kagamicchi—I never even have the guts to call you by your first name.” He pouted.

He knew that Kagami and Aomine’s closeness is nothing deeper than friendship. It is pure platonic, a bond that was created because of their deep love for basketball.

But Kise Ryouta is a human being, a human being who is capable of feeling jealousy and possessiveness. He only feels that strongly when the redhead is involved though.   
Their relationship, for the time being, is still a secret after all. It was his idea to hide it in the first place, and he hated himself more than necessary because of that. 

Massaging his nose—or Kagami’s nose, the straight nose that he loves to kiss when the redhead’s feeling sleepy, the nose that bumps into his when they rapidly kiss, the nose he usually trace while counting the soft freckles scattered…okay stop right there—he needed to call his boyfriend right now.

At least Kagamicchi’s in his house. He was worried when they parted yesterday whether the redhead went back home or slept over at Kurokocchi’s…or Aominecchi’s. Again, they don’t know we’re dating…he brooded while waiting for his boyfriend to finally answer his phone.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming!” Is Kagami’s immediate answer the moment their line connected. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t—your voice is unnecessary high Kise.” He toned his volume down a bit.

The blonde cringed at Kagami’s voice, it was weird enough to hear his own sound while associating it with his boyfriend and promised himself to never take for granted having the chance to hear the deep and raw voice of the redhead, especially when they just woke up.

Never again.

“I don’t sound like that.” He answered back. “This is so weird Kagamicchi—your voice—my—“

“What are we going to do?” The redhead asked. “What about basket—“

“Shut up.” Kise said. His foul mood is rising up once again. “Sorry Kagamicchi…” He sighed and apologized. He doesn’t hate basketball. He loves it as much as Kagami does. It’s just—whenever the redhead talks about the sports, Aomine’s name comes after. It always comes after. 

Rival my ass. He rolled his eyes.

“Let’s meet first.” Kise added. He’s the older one, he needed to do the right thing now and set aside their childish whims for a few hours. He hoped it’ll just be a few hours. “Ahm Kagamicchi?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Everything will be alright. Okay?” He assured the redhead and smiled when he heard him sigh. “We need to talk. Can you go here? In your house?”

“Yeah—wait, is someone here in your house?”

“My older sister is, but she’s probably sleeping right now. She’s on a graveyard shift for the past two months.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“Take care Kagamicchi.” And as he usually does after every phone call, he made a kiss sound which always made the redhead blush. 

“Don’t do that using my voice stupid.” Kagami mumbled. “Wait!”

“Don’t shout using my voice, it’s annoying.”

“Now you know.” Kagami chuckled in his voice. “I never knew you were such a stalker Kise.”

“What are you talking about?” He scrunched his eyebrows.

“There are stolen pictures of me…pinned in your closet door.” The redhead deadpanned. “And they were forming a heart-shape.”

“I didn’t!” Kise tried denying it but what’s the point. “Shut up and come here as fast as you can.”

000

 

Because Kagami Taiga never knew how to act like a model, he chose the simplest clothes he can find inside his boyfriend’s closet: faded blue jeans, black tees, and his boyfriend’s dirty white chucks. Overall, he still looks good and can still show in a magazine’s front page even without the necessary accessories here and there.

I’m so stupid! Kagami admitted for the first time. He had forgotten that he was inside a model’s body and thanks to his stupidity, he was running as fast as he can away from a mob of girls who wanted to have selfie with him.

Plain stupid! He cursed as he called for a taxi, waving his hand frantically. The amount of respect he had for his boyfriend marginally increased in no time. 

“What now?” He groaned as his boyfriend’s phone vibrated showing a familiar name. What the hell is he going to say to Kise’s manager? Kagami knew how strict and scary Manager Wakubayashi is, basing on Kise’s stories that is. 

Instead of answering, he decided to ignore the call. It was a first, if it’s an emergency, the manager will call again. He doesn’t want to sabotage Kise’s modeling career too.   
“And I can mess up by blabbering nonsense—shit!” 

The blonde’s phone vibrated once again and he accidentally answered. “Y-yes?”

“Kise-kun, how many times do I have to tell you that I hate it when my talents ignore my call!?” The redhead cringed. “I’m just going to remind you that you have a photo-shoot for Junon-Mag within an hour.”

“I have?”

“What do you mean by ‘I have?’?” 

“Uhmm…”

“I swear—if you skip this one I’m going to castrate you!”

“N-no…I’ll go.” Kagami answered in instinct. Castrate!? Can he even consider that a human rights violation? “Where is it ma’am?” He whispered and paled as he waited.  
There was a second of awkward silence before Kise’s manager reprimanded him nonstop. 

“Sorry.” Kagami said to the driver. “But can we go here instead?” He showed the email of Kise’s manager, the address in which his photo shoot will take place. After that, he contacted the blonde and briefly told him what happened.

 

000

 

“I hope Kagamicchi’s okay?” The blonde groaned. The redhead told him that he had leftovers and he can heat it up, watch a movie or something and wait for him.  
Kise forgot about the photo shoot. He only remembered it when Kagami briefly explained his manager’s phone call. The only thing he can do is to cheer the redhead up. Taking pictures will only take a maximum of fifteen minutes, he tried to coax. 

“Just remember Kagamicchi, never ever talk to anyone right there.” He dead panned, which actually worked well when it’s Kagami’s voice he’s using. “I’m not on the front page this month, so everyone will be focusing on the main star.”

“Just wish me luck Kise.”

“Good luck!” He chuckled. 

After a few seconds, his phone-Kagami's phone vibrated. As he saw the caller ID, Kise (who is inside Kagabi) narrowed his eyes and and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Okay, time to deal with Aominecchi."

"Oi Taiga-I thought we're playing one-"

"Sorry Aomine," Kise answered as cold as Kagami's voice could get, "But I promised my boyfriend that I'll spend this weekend cuddling him."

"Wha-" He heard Aomine's laughter on the other side. "That was a nice joke dude!"

Kise almost lost his cool, the other boy is not taking him seriously. "Kise is a jealous guy, let's hangout not very soon okay. Bye!"

And because he can be an ass sometimes, he chose a picture of him and Kagami, the one where Kagami's laughing so hard his eyes are close and head is tilting backwards as Kise kissed his cheeks with a mischievous smirk, and sent it to the bluenette. If the cute picture won't convince his former teammate, the blonde hoped that the vibrant kiss mark on Kagami's collarbone does. 

 

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the read

**Author's Note:**

> Since AoKaga is my OTP, I still can't help adding those bits of pieces between those two. Still, I decided to write fics for my very first ship KIKAGA, ! The ship that made me started shipping lol. I don't even know that 'shipping' exist before I watched their interactions. They ruined me!


End file.
